The Ultimate Enemy
by snowcat'scradle
Summary: Robin always thought that Slade was his Ulitimate enemy, well Robin was wrong. Oneshot takes place any time during the Slade centered season.


This is another random one-shot. I apologize if you dislike those, but...so do I, unfortunately I'm not sure that I want to delve into the commitment that a chaptered story presents, I am thinking about it. Anyway, this story is apprentice based, but can fit in anywhere after Robin meets/begins fighting Slade.

I would like to say to all of you who like Teen Titans, which is all of you, that this is my first Teen Titans fanfic and I am truely sorry if it is not up to standards. I'm personally terrified that I may screw this up and ruin my favorite character. Alas, I had to give it a try, my sincerest apologies for anything that is wrong or out of character.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, end of that short story.

Warnings: There are no warnings. If you haven't read up on my dislike of warnings then you won't understand why the absence of a warning makes me very happy. Any who...let's get on to the story. Although sigh, I suppose I should warn you that this is very short, again, I am hesitant as to whether this is any good anyway, so why should I right it long? **Please, please, please tell me what you think of it. How can I know whether I can write something longer if you guys don't tell me?**

**The Ultimate Enemy**

It was a cloudy night in Jump City, the stars shown invisible and small. Their once bright light exchanged for that of the street lamps, whose electrical bulbs shown with their false light, a testimony to the loss of truth and justice, the loss of illumination. However, just outside the city on a lonely, unnatural island rose a huge T shaped tower. All of its windows were dark allowing the true light of the stars to shine through. All of the windows excepting one, whose false illumination stood out like a beacon against the dark sky.

* * *

Robin sat in his desk, the captain of a ship floating in a sea of paper. Not a spot of floor could be seen beneath the mountainous waves of criminal records, newspaper clippings, and predictions. Despite the overwhelming load of papers littering the floor, this mass had one thing in common, Slade. Whether it was his picture or his name, he was somehow connected to ever piece of the mess surrounding Robin. His small desk was having trouble staying afloat and if the captain was not careful he would find himself drowning in Slade; but Robin was not afraid, he was furious. 

"Damn it!" Robin shouted to his nemesis' smirking picture. "Damn it, Slade where are you, who are you!" Robin's fist assaulted his worthy vessel. With a soft shout he spun from his desk and leapt from his chair swinging around to glare at the offending computer screen, too headstrong to admit that it was his mind not its electronic counterpart who was to blame for his lack of connections, his lack of answers.

"How do you always stay one step ahead?" Robin growled under his breath in frustration before turning to read the numbers of his clock. He squinted, his sleep deprived eyes trying desperately to read the red blurs. 2:07 the numbers warned, it is 2:07 and it is past time to sleep. Robin focused his untamed fury at the offending piece of machinery giving it the best glare he could muster.

"Damn it," he repeated. With those two words Robin waded through the massive sea of a face and slumped down on his bed placing his masked face into his gloved hands. He let out another sigh before lifting his face to look across the room. He could see a sliver of the bathroom mirror glinting at him from the room beyond the half shut door. If Robin were honest with himself he would have noticed the toll that his search was having on his health, but Robin was stubborn he refused to notice the bags beneath his eyes or the way his uniform, which he had yet to change from, hung off of his now skeletal body. He had eyes only for his failure.

"Better turn in," he said to himself as he changed for bed. "Next time, Slade next time I'll catch you; and if I don't catch you that time then I'll catch you the one after. You won't ever escape from me." With those sure words Robin lay down in his bed and collapsed into a realm of sleep oblivious to his lamp, still on, still shining as a beacon of the lies and stress he would be forced to endure, the lies that were sure to come.

* * *

High above Jump city more than a trillion stars shown down, their bright lights lost upon the young man whom they were desperately trying to free of his burden. Yet their light was stopped short by a light of the boys own installation. As one they sighed, their breath flowed from the heavens sweeping through the city only to be blocked by the clear glass of the boy's prison. The prison of his mind, after all you are your worst enemy. 

**AN: **_I hope that you enjoyed it. TOODLES!_


End file.
